Mission Sex
by Lady Kementari
Summary: Summary: Raidou is mad at Genma.  Genma doesn’t care.  PWP, no discernable plot, really.  Rated for sexual content.


Summary: Raidou is mad at Genma. Genma doesn't care. PWP, no discernable polt, really. Rated for sexual content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did there would be a lot more gay sex.

Mission Sex

"What the hell is wrong with you Genma?" Raidou snarled at his teammate. "You went in there with no backup, not even waiting for my signal. You can't just waltz in like that, it's dangerous!" Raidou slammed down on a branch with more force than necessary, before leaping off again.

"Yeah?" Genma snapped back, turning back to stare fiercely at Raidou, "Well I didn't, did I?" Here I am, all fine and fucking dandy, while you're back there shitting yourself over my safety."

"It's not always going to be like that, and you know it. There could be more guards next time, or trap you didn't see 'cause you're always in such hurry. You could get yourself killed next time, Genma. Do you hear me? Killed!"

Genma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's why I became a shinobi, so I could live to a ripe old age. Get real Raidou, old age for us is 30. Do you hear me?" Genma said, mocking Raidou's words.

"Fine," Raidou growled, "If you're going to act like a child, I'll just treat you like one." When Genma jumped to the next branch, Raidou grabbed his leg in mid-air and yanked him down. They both plummeted to the forest floor, branches slapping and scratching their faces, and landed in a tangle of limbs.

Genma shoved Raidou away from him and leapt to his feet. He looked livid.

"What the fuck was that? You trying to fucking kill me?"

"Thought you didn't care about dying." Raidou shot back, glaring Genma.

Genma had no reply for that, and stood there for a second, fists clenched at his sides. A muscle jumped in his jaw.

Raidou grinned smugly, "Hah, got you there, now if…"

"Will you. Just. Shut. Up." Genma ground out, before spitting out his senbon. He grabbed the front of Raidou's vest, fingers twisting the heavy material. For a second Raidou wondered if Genma was going to attack him. But then Genma did something unexpected.

Genma slammed Raidou against a tree, pinned his arms above him and _kissed _him. Any words Raidou tried to say were smothered by a hot mouth that hungrily covered his own. Finally Genma pulled back, panting.

"Wha-"Raidou tried to ask.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up." Genma growled, his voice husky. Once again, Raidou's mouth was enveloped by that blistering heat. _What the hell is going on here? _Raidou wondered, but then Genma's mouth was making a searing path from his jaw to his ear, and his hands were roughly sliding under his shirt, touching, touching, touching. His skin seemed to have become hypersensitive, any touch multiplied a ten-fold; a hand brushing his flesh started a fire that raged through his nerves. The heat pooled in his stomach. Any coherent thought left Raidou. _Ahh, fuck it. _He bit his lip, trying to suppress his moans.

However, he could control himself when Genma ground his hips into his, creating a delicious friction.

"Oh god…" he gasped out, several other syllables tumbled past his lips, but none of them seemed to form any intelligible words.

Genma seemed completely uninhibited; he didn't bother to hide his moans and gasps, and did both loudly. Raidou shoved himself against the other man, not wanting any of that friction to stop. He slid his hands under Genma's shirt, clawing at the other man's back.

Genma hitched a long leg over Raidou's hip, grinding hard into the other man. Raidou let out a strangled gasp, throwing his head back into the tree trunk. His hands scrabbled over the heavy pants material, as if he could tear through the thick material. However, he could _feel _the heat of Genma's erection, right through two layer of cloth.

Raidou's breaths were coming even shorter now, pants that barely made it past his lips. The fire in his stomach and groin had spread, burning through his legs. For a second, Raidou was perfectly balanced on that knife's edge of sensation. Everything was at its peak, and just a touch anywhere would bring it all crashing down.

That came when Genma bit down on his neck to muffle the sounds of his own climax, teeth tearing, and warm tongue sliding over bruised flesh. The other man was shuddering, trembling against him. The heat in him was almost to a painful level when it suddenly snapped. Raidou's orgasm left him breathless, mind blank and floating on a sea of pleasure.

Reality came crashing down when Genma let out a small cough, and unwrapped his leg from Raidou's hip. Raidou then noticed how sweaty and sticky he was. He held his pants away from his damp skin. Both men stood paused awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say next.

Genma broke the silence. "At least I got you to shut up."

Raidou smiled weakly at Genma. "And don't you think seducing me will get you off the hook."

"We'll see about that." Genma grinned, and bent down to look for his senbon.

**-end-**


End file.
